Ishtar
Ishtar (イシュタル Ishutaru) is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the princess of Freege, and is the daughter of Bloom and Hilda, the granddaughter of Reptor, and the younger sister of Ishtore. She is also the niece of Tailto and Ethnia, and is the cousin of Arthur, Teeny, Amid, and Linda. Through her father, Ishtar is a descendant of Tordo, one of the Twelve Crusaders, and has major Tordo holy blood. This essentially grants her the ability to wield Tordo's Holy Weapon, the Mjölnir. As a result of her immense power, Ishtar is known as the Goddess of Thunder. Ishtar can be said to be a tragic character, as she was fated to serve the wrong side of the Liberation War since birth. Character Information Personality Ishtar's personality is a rather complex one, as she appears to be torn between duty and desire. Despite being a major antagonist of the game, she is, however, shown to be a kind and compassionate person, and not in the slightest bit ruthless or cruel. In spite of Hilda's cruel abuse towards Teeny/Linda, Ishtar constantly comforted them, and became a dear friend of theirs. This view of Ishtar is likewise shared by the common-folk of the Freege region. Furthermore, Felipe, Emperor Arvis’s former attendant, informs Seliph that Ishtar had assisted in freeing the children who had been kidnapped from their families due to the Child Hunts by keeping the soldiers away from the monastery they were imprisoned in. This was done when her protests against the hunts were ignored by Julius, with her pity for the children overpowering her sense of duty. In spite of her endearing character, Ishtar persists in fighting against Seliph and the Liberation Army. Her love for Julius and loyalty to her family are both major factors in preventing her from defecting to the Liberation Army, despite Teeny's efforts in convincing her otherwise. Ishtar later makes her last stand in Belhalla, and perishes on the battlefield. Biography During her childhood, the knight Reinhardt was assigned to be Ishtar's personal guard, who later became the first in command under her to the Gelben Ritter. Ishtar later became an immensely powerful sage who was widely known as the Goddess of Thunder. Despite her mother’s ruthless and cruel treatment of her relatives, Ishtar, however, did not treat them with disdain, and instead did her best to comfort them in their times of need. Some time before the start of the Liberation War, Ishtar and the Imperial Prince Julius fell in love with each other. Hilda was extremely pleased with this relationship, as she wished to benefit from their union. After Julius was possessed by the dark lord Loptyr, he turned against his mother, Deirdre, his father, Arvis, and twin sister and tried to kill them without any hesitation or regret. However, his love for Ishtar never changed, and this essentially means that Ishtar was the only person he truly cared for. Despite knowing what had happened to Julius, Ishtar still persisted in remaining loyal to him nonetheless. However, when he began hunting down and sacrificing children to the Dark Lord, Ishtar, in her shock, attempted to convince him to stop the hunts. When Julius ignored her protests, Ishtar then began to secretly help free the captured children. Soon afterwards, while the couple was in Conote, Julius came down with a high fever. Ishtar became very worried about him and journeyed to Leonster Castle, where she asked the bishop Saias to return to Conote with her and cure Julius of his illness. At this particular point of time, Julius began noticing that Reinhardt, who had accompanied Ishtar to Leonster, appeared to have developed feelings for her. Julius became extremely jealous and furious, and ordered Ishtar to get rid of him. Ishtar reluctantly agreed to Julius' demands, but not without begging him to not kill Reinhardt. Ishtar and Julius then traveled to Miletos together, where Hilda was currently residing at the time. Around this time, Ishtar’s older brother, Ishtore, and his lover, Liza were killed by the Liberation Army. It is also at this juncture that Teeny/Linda chose to defect to said army. Shocked and saddened by his son’s death and his niece’s betrayal, an alarmed Bloom begged Ishtar to protect him, saying that she was the only descendant he had left. Ishtar, taken aback by her father's agitated sensibilities, agreed to his pleas. She requested to be given the Mjölnir, which Bloom reluctantly bestowed upon her. Despite her great strength and the power of the Mjölnir, Ishtar was, however, defeated by the Liberation Army. Julius then proceeded to warp to her side and take her to the safe confines of Chronos Castle to recover from her wounds. Ishtar’s defeat ultimately left Bloom with no one to protect him, and he was soon slain by the Liberation Army. After recovering from her defeat, Ishtar was ordered to send the children to be sacrificed to his castle in order to destroy any shred of hope left in the common-folk. After his departure, Hilda appeared and reminded Ishtar that she was the best candidate for Julius' affections, urging her to marry him as soon as possible. She then ordered Ishtar to travel to Miletos Castle and get the children ready to be sent to the capital. In Miletos, Emperor Arvis appeared and requested for Ishtar to free the children. Julius then appeared in person, informing Arvis that Ishtar only served him, ordering him to leave thereafter. Julius then informed Ishtar that the Liberation Army had arrived on the battlefield, and then proceeded to propose for the couple to play a game, where the victor was the first person to successfully kill a member of said army. After either of them killed someone or was defeated, they both left the battlefield and travelled to the capital of Grannvale, Belhalla. In the Final Chapter of the game, Hilda was killed by the Liberation Army near the borders of Belhalla. Upon receiving news of her mother’s death, Ishtar sought permission from Julius to lead the Weissen Ritter into battle. Julius was reluctant to let her join the battlefield, and thus attempted to rhetorically ask if she was trying to elude him. Ishtar replied that she loved him, but was unable to simply go into hiding while her family's murderers were engaged in battle. Julius then allowed her to leave, whereupon she took the Falcon Knight sisters, Meng, Bleg, and Maybell, as her battle subordinates. The sisters were, however, eventually overpowered and killed, causing Ishtar herself to personally engage the Liberation Army in battle. Teeny's pleas for Ishtar to stop her actions were ultimately ignored, as her grief over the death of her family members overwhelms her true personality. The Liberation Army finally defeated the Goddess of Thunder, whereupon she feebly called out Julius' name before fading into oblivion. Character Data ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War'' Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Chapter 8 | Sage | Tordo |22 |42 |5 |22 |24 |29 |12 |10 |19 |6 |1 |5,000 | Continue Ambush | Fire - B Thunder - Wind - B Light - B Staff - B | Mjölnir |} Chapter 10 | Sage | Tordo |27 |50 |5 |28 |24 |30 |13 |10 |26 |6 | -- |5,000 | Continue Ambush | Fire - B Thunder - Wind - B Light - B Staff - B | Mjölnir Barrier Ring Life Ring |} Final Chapter | Sage | Tordo |30 |70 |6 |30 |27 |30 |15 |18 |27 |6 |5 |5,000 | Continue Ambush | Fire - B Thunder - Wind - B Light - B Staff - B | Mjölnir Barrier Ring |} Overview Ishtar appears to engage the player in battle three different times, specifically in Chapters 8, 10, and the Final Chapter. She is a force to be reckoned with in all three instances. - In the first two encounters, Faval with the Yewfelle should be able to take her out in one hit. - In the final encounter, it is recommended to use the Forseti user to defeat her, or have Ced with at least 28 magic or more and a Magic Ring to silence her with the Silence Staff. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Conversations Genealogy of the Holy War Chapter 8 ''(Enemy Phase 5) Ishtar: Father, you called for me? Bloom: Ishtar? Good, you made it. The rebel army is nearing. Please... you must protect me! Ishtar: Father, this so unlike you! How could a petty band of rebels get you so worked up? Bloom: They've already killed your brother, Ishtore, and we've lost Teeny as well. I can't rely on Vampa and her sisters either... You're all I have left! Ishtar: I see... I'll need the Mjölnir then. I can take care of the enemy blindfolded with that in my possession. Bloom: You want th... the Mjölnir!? Hmph... Alright, take it. Just don't slip up! Ishtar: I won't... I can handle this. (After Ishtar is defeated) Julius: Ishtar, I can't afford to lose you here. Come with me to Belhalla. Ishtar: ...Huh!? Prince Julius! How did you... Julius: I need you, Ishtar. Come join me... Ishtar: Of course, anything! Chapter 10 (Opening) Julius: Ishtar, how are things coming along? Ishtar: They're proceeding smoothly, Your Highness. Julius: Hmph... The sacrifices to the Dark Lord must be quite a scare for the people. Ishtar: They all go to pieces when their child is to be sacrificed. Especially the mothers... Julius: Heh heh... Perfect. Break them down until they've lost the will to live. They become like puppets and make for excellent slaves of the Lopto Empire. Ishtar: How shall I handle the excess of children? This castle is full as it is. Julius: Have them sent to the capital. I'll groom them myself. After breaking all sibling and friendship ties, I'll match them up in a duel to the death. Those who survive shall go on to serve Loptyr as faithful new inhabitants of the empire. Ishtar: But what about Emperor Arvis? He has made it clear that he is strictly opposed to any child hunts. Julius: Sheesh... Don't worry about my father. Just let me handle this. (Julius leaves) Ishtar: Prince Julius... (Hilda appears) Hilda: Ishtar, where's His Imperial Highness? Ishtar: Ah, mother...He just left for Belhalla. Hilda: I see. I think he likes you, dear. You think he'll ever make you his princess? Ishtar: I don't know. Hilda: Ishtar, you listen up! We Freeges are of noble rank within Grannvale. And I'm originally from Velthomer, just as the Imperial family is. Who could possibly make a more worthy partner for His Highness than yourself!? Ishtar: Yes, mother. Hilda: Now, on to these rebels... the ones responsible for killing my husband and my dear Ishtor. They stole Alster from us, as well. Seliph and his family shall forever remain the Freege's bitter enemy! Ishtar, I'll stay here to confront the rebel army when they arrive. You go on back to Miletos and get the children ready to send to the capital. Ishtar: Yes, mother. (Enemy Phase after Rados and Chronos are conquered) Alvis: Ishtar, it's good to see you. How are things? Ishtar: Your Majesty! What brings you here? Alvis: Ishtar... I know you can do better than this. Now release the children. Ishtar: But I have orders from Prince Julius... Alvis: I'll inform Julius myself. Don't you worry about him. Ishtar: But... Alvis: That's an order, Ishtar! Do you have a problem taking orders from me!? Ishtar: No... of course not. Julius: I can't have you interfering like this, father. Ishtar works for me. Alvis: Julius! I've had about enou- Julius: You still don't get it, do you... You're too old, father. Don't you think it's time you retired? Or do you still have thoughts of banishing me from the empire? Alvis: No... I know how far that got me. You do as you please. Julius: Alright, then quit hanging around here and get on back to your own castle! If I'm not mistaken you have Chalphy Castle to defend! Alvis: ... Manfroy: Heh heh... He's emperor in name only, I see... Such a wretched fool. Julius: Manfroy, how's my twin sister? Did you get her memories back? Manfroy: Yes, everything with Julia went smoothly. She's being held at Chalphy Castle. She clearly remembers how, when you were children, you left her for dead...As well as her mother warping her outside the castle walls. Julius: Hmph... Yeah, Deirdre just sort of accepted the idea of being killed by her own son. But she did manage to muster enough power to save Julia before I could finish her off. Julia inherited the power of Lord Naga from Deirdre, not I. That's why we must kill her... while we have the chance. Manfroy: But the Book of Naga is sealed up at Belhalla...I cannot envision Lord Naga somehow residing within the girl, as well. Julius: You just don't get it, do you...The incarnate of Naga flows within the Heim's royal blood. We must wipe every last one of them from the planet! Manfroy: Alright, then. I'll have her executed at once, Your Highness. Julius: Don't you slip up, Manfroy. Alright, I need to head back to Belhalla. Manfroy:I'll place the entire sect behind holding the region. And I'll see to it that we bring before you the corpse of Seliph. Julius: Seliph... People refer to him as the Prince of Light.... and me the Prince of Darkness. They believe we both share the same mother somehow and that he is first in the line of succession to Grannvale's throne! Only a fool would believe such nonsense. Manfroy: The consequences would be disastrous if he were allowed to live. We must kill him! Julius: Yeah, well, he only inherits the power of Crusader Baldur...I'm not all too concerned about him, but you do as you please. Manfroy: Yes... Ishtar: Your Highness... Julius: Ishtar, I'm leaving the dark bishop in charge. Let's be on our way. Hey, let's have a little fun first. I'd say one of the rebels would make a nice blood offering. Shall we have a little test of skill to see who can make the quickest kill? Ishtar: I'm all for that! Final Chapter (Enemy Phase after Freege is conquered) Ishtar: Your Highness, I wish to take the Weissen Ritter out and fortify the palace's defense. I request your permission to leave the Royal Palace. Julius: Hmph... Why do you need to join the battle all of a sudden? They can send as many soldiers as they want. They can't defeat me... You just stay put. Ishtar: I mean no disrespect... but do understand I take great pride in being a warlock of Freege. With the murder of my parents and my brother... it pains me to sit here doing nothing. Please allow me to fight! Julius: You have a death wish or something, Ishtar? Or are you just trying to elude me? Ishtar: No...Of course not. I love you, Julius. You know that. Julius: Heh heh...Alright, you do what you want. I'm not stopping you. Ishtar: Thank you, Your Highness. Meng, Bleg, Maybell... come with me! Meng: Yes, Your Highness! Julius: How about we wrap this up...Have Areone's mercenary squad set in an attack pattern. Dark Warlords, it's show time! I'm all through playing. That rebel army is history!! (Teeny engaging Ishtar in battle) Ishtar: Teeny... Teeny: Ishtar, please... This isn't like you... you've always been so kind to me. I know you don't want to fight us. Ishtar: ...I may have gone down the wrong path, but I can't go back now. Please forgive me, Teeny... Thracia 776 Chapter 4 Manfroy: Veld, how is the child hunting coming along? Veld: Yes, Bishop Manfroy, the citizens protested in some areas, we managed to round up all of the children. Manfroy: Good. Now we only have Tahra left. If they insist on protesting, don't hesitate to burn them down, city and all. It shall set an example for the other cities. Have no mercy. Veld: Of course. However, the Freege generals seem to be hesitant. They have surrounded the city, but they seem reluctant to step in. Manfroy: Princess Ishtar... Your father seems unwilling to fight. May I have an explanation? Ishtar: My father is hesitating because many important nobles are voicing their concern with the child hunting. My brother is also strongly against this act. Bishop Manfroy, please stop the child hunting. It is unbearable to separate young children from their parents. And sacrificing them to Loptyr is not something that a humane person would do! Julius: Ishtar, I think there's a misunderstanding. I am not telling them to kill the children. I just want to educate them to be fitting citizens for my empire. Those who withstand the training will earn high posts and rule over the other inferior citizens. In other words, they will become new nobles, Ishtar. I'm giving them a chance to grasp their happiness. Ishtar: They only become nobles after surviving through harsh hatred between each other... That is not happiness. Julius: ...You'll understand soon enough. Oh, Ishtar, did you know there was a beautiful flower garden in the yard? Let's go take a look. Ishtar: ...Julius... Chapter 17A Ishtar: Bishop Saias! Saias: Princess Ishtar? And Lord Reinhardt ... What is the matter? You look worried. Ishtar: Julius is not well! He is suffering from a very high fever... Saias: He was never strong, but he seems to be getting worse lately... Have you told the Lopto bishops? Ishtar: I won't let them go near him! Saias: Not even Lord Manfroy!? Why not? Ishtar: You know that reason more than anyone else, Lord Saias... Please understand. Saias: ...Very well. I will try to be of some help. Where is Lord Julius? Ishtar: In my room in Conote... Saias: I see... Well then, let's go, Queen Ishtar. Chapter 21x Julius: So this fort has fallen, too... And Bloom seems to be struggling in Conote as well. Hmph... I suppose this is all one can expect from the Freeges. Ishtar: ...I'm sorry. Julius: It isn't your fault... But I won't let you go to Conote. I need you, Ishtar. Ishtar: Yes... But where are we to go? Julius: Miletos. Hilda has been getting on my case... Ishtar: My mother...? Why? Julius: She wants me to look at her work so far with the child hunting. She seems to be quite happy that I left Miletos in her hands. Ishtar: ...Mother... Julius: Miletos would be a perfect place to stay. Let's see... Ah, I'll buy you a beautiful silken dress. And...a ruby tiara to go with it. I'm sure Hilda will throw a splendid party for us. And I'm going to show you beautifully dressed up and surprise everyone there. Doesn't that sound wonderful, Ishtar? Ishtar, my love... Ishtar: Julius... Julius: Oh, Ishtar. Don't let that Reinhardt come near us any more. Ishtar: Reinhardt!? But he has been my personal guard since I was a child. I need him. Julius: I don't care about that. I don't like him... I don't like the way he looks at you. If he appears in front of me again, I'll kill him! Ishtar: ...Very well... I will send Reinhardt back to the castle. So please don't... Julius: Hmph, that's right. Now come, Ishtar. Let us be off! Battle Quotes VS Teeny (Chapter 8) Ishtar: Hey, aren't you Teeny? Why are you fighting me? Teeny: Ishtar!? I, I'm sorry... Ishtar: So you're betraying us... I misjudged you, Tinny! Death/Defeat Quotes Archetype Ishtar is of the Camus Archetype. Camus was a knight in a previous game, and was both honorable and kind, alongside being extremely loyal to his country. When his country was attacked by enemy forces, he persisted in fighting against them, despite knowing full well that they were fighting for a virtuous cause. Ishtar, similarly, is very loyal to Julius and her family. Even though Teeny and Linda, whom she deeply cares about, are in the Liberation Army, her loyalty overshadows her faith, causing her to take up arms against them. Trivia *The three Falconknights in Ishtar's SpotPass team in Fire Emblem: Awakening represent Meng, Bleg, and Maybell. Etymology Ishtar was the name of the Assyrian and Babylonian goddess of fertility, love, and war. She had many lovers, but because of her love for them, most of them met some form of misfortune. For example, her love for the god Tammuz led to his death. It makes sense for Ishtar to be named after the goddess of love and war because of her love for Julius and her prowess on the battlefield. It should also be taken into account that Ishtar is called a goddess by the other people in the game. However, the role of the deity Ishtar and her lovers seem to be reversed in the game because it is Julius’ love for her that leads to her downfall instead of the other way around. Gallery File:Ishtarthracia.jpg|Artwork of Ishtar from Thracia 776 File:IshtarFE4NFManga.jpg|Ishtar, as she appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaptation. File:Ishtartcg1.jpg|Ishtar, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Sage. File:Ishtartcg2.jpg|Ishtar, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 10 Sage. File:Ishtartcg3.jpg|Ishtar, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Sage. File:Ishtarportrait.jpg|Ishtar's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War File:Thraciaishtar.png|Ishtar's portrait in Thracia 776 Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Bonus characters